Various types of graphical charts are known, as well as software tools that may be used to create and display graphical charts. Some examples of graphical charts include bar charts and pie charts. Charts are very useful in that they allow data to be presented in a form that helps a viewer readily understand the significance of the data.
Business computing systems contain a lot of data that are useful in making business decisions, and the use of graphics in displaying this data could potentially be very helpful. Unfortunately, the task of creating a useful graphical chart for the stored data can be very time-consuming, and in some cases the task of designing a chart requires too much training time in how to use a graphics software program. In addition, often the people who have the detailed knowledge of how to use a graphics software program are not the people who have the necessary business knowledge to understand what graphical representations of the data would be useful.